


Mirrors

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost soulmates au, Happy Ending, M/M, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your soulmate dies they watch over you. Sometimes you see them in the corner of your eye or as a glimpse of another person beside you in the mirror. Everyone knows this now. When Castiel dies in front of him Dean takes a chance with a small pocket mirror. Previously on fanfiction.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

"Cas! Cas!" He yelled, leaning over the chair. Behind him he felt a chill but didn't pay attention.

"Wake up Cas..." He whispered, his voice cracking. Sam was out cold, but he didn't care if he woke up and saw. Dean leaned down and put his head on Cas' lap, a tear falling. Then he pulled out his pocket mirror, just to make sure. People now knew about soulmates, and Dean had loved Cas for a while. He expected he would be gone first. He also thought he wouldn't see anything in that mirror, so when he saw Cas standing behind him, his figure and embarrassed facial expression see-through and foggy in the mirror, he audibly gasped and looked up at Cas' cold face. And when Sam stood up and Eziekel took over, he grabbed Cas' hand in his, despite the strange look Zeke gave him. When Cas woke and Sam came back, Dean didn't bother trying to cover it up. Cas blushed as Dean put a hand on his cheek, and he abruptly kissed him. Sam blinked in surprise, wobbling and trying to stand straight. Dean cautiously pulled back, but instead of angry, he saw Cas' eyes were closed.

"Don't you ever do that again." Dean said sternly, drawing his hand back carefully. Cas' eyes fluttered open, his face a light pink and mouth starting to hang open as if he was trying to say something. Before he could, Dean stood and helped him up, lying about what happened and taking him outside. They drove away in silence.

* * *

"W-Why do I have to leave? I-I want to stay with you- and Sam..." He said quietly, standing up and setting down his food. Dean promptly decided he should do something. He explained everything, Ezekiel, Sam, and cleverly avoiding the kiss. After he stopped Cas looked at him, but now he only looked more upset.

"Can't we just work it out? I-I thought I was family..." He whispered the last part.

"I want to but I just... You know what? Screw it." He stomped away, walking towards Sam. Before he could say anything, Zeke took over, seeing him come over angry.

"Did you tell him he has to-" Zeke stopped, seeing Cas come up behind Dean and put his hand on Deans shoulder. He pulled up Deans sleeve, and Dean blinked in surprise, but didn't stop him. Gently he laid his hand on the uncovered handprint, fitting it perfectly.

"I want to stay with him..." Cas whispered, an almost pleading tone to his voice. Zeke stood straighter, and huffed in annoyance, but it surprised Dean when he didn't object.

"Fine. But if they find us, I won't defend Castiel. I believe what you say Castiel, but I don't support you." He snarled, sitting back where Sam had been sitting and waiting until Dean and Cas were across the room to leave Sams mind.

"Thank you Dean..." Cas said quietly, blushing slightly at the floor.

"Hey, I didn't say a word, it was you." Dean smiled. Cas sat down, but kept his eyes on Dean.

"I didn't mean that... I-I meant-" Cas stopped, looking at Deans confused expression. Did he not remember the kiss? He quickly shut his mouth, a sad expression on his face.

"I meant thank you for the clothes and food..." Cas lied. Dean nodded but still didn't bring it up.

"A-Are you ok?" Dean asked warily, walking closer to him, and eventually sitting beside him.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked quietly. Cas just nodded, not looking at him when he started to speak.

"I'm tired, do you know of a spare room I can use?" Cas asked.

"Actually, no. We found three so far, but if you're that tired you can stay in my room. We can find you a different room later." Dean said calmly, trying not to look upset.

"Alright..." Cas said numbly, following him to his room.

"Well... Um... Night." Dean said awkwardly, before shuffling forward and hugging his for a split second.

"You kissed me..." Cas said quickly, phrased as a statement instead of a question. Dean tried to look him in the eyes but couldn't.

"You were in the mirror... And that only happens when the two people... And only when one is..." He tried to explain, but he couldn't make himself say anything else. His voice got quieter than even the last time he spoke, but he said it anyway.

"I-I'm sorry Cas..." Dean whispered, turning away.

"I thought you... Nevermind..." He whispered, quickly walking away.

"Wait... Thought I what?" Cas asked carefully, trying not to make him angry. He knew if Dean got angry he would act like it never happened.

"I thought you... Screw it- I thought you loved me ok?! The whole soulmate in the mirror thing? It happened! I was wrong. Just forget about it." Dean snapped.

"I don't want to." Cas said as Dean started to walk away.

"What?" He said after a minute, slowly turning to face him.

"I don't want to forget about it Dean." He said confidently. Before he could protest, Cas pulled Dean over to the bed and pushed him into a sitting position. He gently knelt down and held Deans hands in his, then stretched forward and put a hand on his cheek just like Dean had done to him. Slowly he stretched up, kissing him on the lips, gentle and unsure until Dean shut his eyes and leaned in more, at which point Cas relaxed and moved his lips against Deans. It was close-mouthed of course, but that's how Cas wanted it. He didn't want to rush it.

"Well... I guess I wasn't wrong after all..." Dean said quietly. They had pulled away, Cas with his forehead against Deans, and had slid up onto the bed with him. Their noses barely touched and their eyes were barely open, but they both smiled.

"Dean... Is this a relationship?" He asked quietly, and Dean smiled.

"Yeah... In a way it always has been..."


End file.
